


Bets

by J_E_McCormick



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, cinnamon challenge, dumb boys takign on dumb bets, gummy bears, whooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_E_McCormick/pseuds/J_E_McCormick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac and Bahorel are just really, really dumb idiots who like to make stupid bets with each other. Grantaire really shouldn't encourage them, but then, when did Grantaire ever do what he should?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gummy Bears

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by my big brother, based on this video by Roosterteeth: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3h3z93oAGsk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you guys sure you actually want to do this?” 
> 
> “Of course!” Courfeyrac crowed, holding up the two 5lb gummy-bears – a green one for him, red for Bahorel. The two grinned at the camera Combeferre was setting up, a sceptic look on his face. “I fucking love gummy-bears, and I am going to eat this whole thing.”
> 
> “I think you’re going to be horribly sick and regret this, but whatever you say.” Combeferre shrugged.

“Are you guys sure you actually want to do this?”

“Of course!” Courfeyrac crowed, holding up the two 5lb gummy-bears – a green one for him, red for Bahorel. The two grinned at the camera Combeferre was setting up, a sceptic look on his face. “I fucking love gummy-bears, and I am going to eat this whole thing.”

“I think you’re going to be horribly sick and regret this, but whatever you say.” Combeferre shrugged. Grantaire cackled from where he was sat, opposite his friends. Courfeyrac and Bahorel sat in front of their respective gummy-bears, and Combeferre sighed.

“Ready?” He asked.

“Ready!” Courfeyrac grinned, flashing a grin at the camera.

~~::.::~~

“Do I want to know?” Enjolras asked as he walked into the kitchen to refill his coffee.

“Probably not.” Grantaire said.

“We have an hour and a half to eat these gummy-bears.” Courfeyrac said, chewing off the ear of his gummy-bear.

“We get €300 each if we do it.” Bahorel added. Enjolras raised an eyebrow and looked at Combeferre, still stood supervising. The bespectacled man just shook his head.

“Have fun with that then.” The blonde said in place of a farewell, as he left to return to his room.

“We will!” Courfeyrac called after him through a mouthful of the gummy-bear’s forehead.

~~::.::~~

Feuilly appeared about ten minutes in, standing beside Combeferre for a moment to watch as Courfeyrac and Bahorel gnawed through the faces of their gummy-bears. Grantaire sat opposite them, sipping casually from a beer.

“Think you’ll ever eat another gummy bear again?” He asked. Bahorel wrinkled his nose.

“Not for a long while.” He muttered.

“Still going strong.” Courfeyrac piped up, shaking his fist a little as if in victory. Bahorel retaliated by tearing a huge chunk out of the side of his gummy-bears face.

“You’ll get no sympathy from me later.” Feuilly warned.

“Why would I need your sympathy?” Bahorel asked, smirking a little. Feuilly just shook his head and walked off.

~~::.::~~

Half an hour in, and Courfeyrac was attempting to beg some of Grantaire’s beer off him.

“I want something to wash the taste away a little.” He complained.

“This is my beer, and you have water.”

“The water doesn’t help.” Courfeyrac pouted.

“I’d eat something else; just to get rid of the taste for a minute.” Bahorel muttered. “Can we do that?”

“I think no.” Grantaire said. “Combeferre?”

“Don’t drag me into this more than you already have.” Combeferre said, his voice taking on its _I-am-200%-done-with-you-idiots-and-your-shit_ tone. “If you want to stop, then stop.”

“Never.” Courfeyrac hissed. Combeferre rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed again.

“Come on boys, eat up; you’ve only got another hour.” Grantaire grinned. Courfeyrac grimaced down at his gummy-bear, took a swig of water, and bit into the sweet again.

~~::.::~~

It took them fifty minutes to finally give up.

“You both owe me €200.” Grantaire smirked.

“Shut the hell up.” Bahorel growled, sprawled back in his chair, eyes screwed shut.

“I think I’m gonna be sick.” Courfeyrac announced, before bolting for the bathroom. The sound of his retching set Bahorel off, who thundered upstairs to the second bathroom, almost knocking Bossuet down the stairs on his way.

“What got into him?” He asked, peering his head into the kitchen.

“The head of a giant gummy-bear.” Combeferre deadpanned. “I’m going to go and check on Courfeyrac.”

He paused outside the door until the sound of Courfeyrac being violently sick stopped, before carefully pushing it open. He wrinkled his nose at the smell, and looked to Courfeyrac, still knelt by the bowl.

“How much do you regret this now?” Combeferre asked him.

“Man, fuck off.” Courfeyrac groaned.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Combeferre muttered instead. “Maybe Jehan will have more sympathy for you.”

“Jehan’ll kick my ass.” Courfeyrac whined. Combeferre chuckled, tugging Courfeyrac up.

“Maybe. Now, come on.”

“Combeferre, I never want to eat a gummy-bear again.”

“That’s understandable.”


	2. Cinnamon Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had started when Courfeyrac had challenged Bahorel to attempt the cinnamon challenge, and had escalated by way of jibes and teasing into a challenge of who could do it better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again requested by big brother and inspired by a RoosterTeeth video

No.”

“Combeferre!” Courfeyrac whined pleadingly.

“No. I’m not encouraging you.” Combeferre said stubbornly.

“But you gotta judge!”

“I’m not taking part in another one of your stupid bets.” Combeferre said, shaking his head. “I refuse to be part of this.”

With that, Combeferre turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen. Courfeyrac called pleadingly after him for a few minutes but eventually gave up with a pout.

“Who’s gonna judge now?” Bahorel asked.

“Would Feuilly do it?” Courfeyrac asked. Bahorel shook his head.

“He kicked my ass after last time.” He muttered. Courfeyrac huffed. Grantaire swaggered into the kitchen and briefly rifled around in the fridge for the beer. Courfeyrac sauntered up to him and slung an arm around his shoulders.

“Grantaire, ol’ buddy, ol’ pal.” Courfeyrac smiled.

“What could you possibly desire of me now, Courfeyrac? Beer, spirits, sexual favours?” Grantaire asked, grinning teasingly.

“Only your watchful eye for a bet today, friend.” Courfeyrac laughed. Grantaire’s grin widened.

“Oh, a bet. How fun. Count me in.”

~~::.::~~

It had started when Courfeyrac had challenged Bahorel to attempt the cinnamon challenge, and had escalated by way of jibes and teasing into a challenge of who could do it better. Now that they had Grantaire to replace Combeferre as judge, they were ready to start. Bahorel pulled out a tablespoon, rather than the specified teaspoon, and grinned in challenge at Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac narrowed his eyes and also removed a tablespoon, and the two proceeded to pile as much cinnamon onto the spoons at they could. Grantaire watched with a gleeful grin.

“Three… two… one!” Grantaire counted, and the two both quickly stuffed the spoons in their mouths. They grimaced, pressed their hands over their mouths, squeezed their eyes shut…

And then coughed, sending a plume of cinnamon into the air. Grantaire laughed as the two kept coughing out ginger clouds, wincing at the taste.

“That was horrible.” Courfeyrac gasped.

“Who won?” Bahorel sputtered, still coughing.

“I think I’m gonna be sick…” Courfeyrac muttered, and turned around to start retching over the sink. Bahorel grimaced but only continued to cough.

“I win.” Bahorel declared. “I must, right?”

“I dunno, you both lasted pretty much the same…” Grantaire said, smirking.

“Yeah but I’m not coughing up my breakfast.” Bahorel pointed out.

“Fuck you this is all your fault.” Courfeyrac said from the sink.

“No it’s not! You started it!”

“No, you started it, and now I have cinnamon dust up my nose and my mouth tastes like shit and I’m being sick again.” Courfeyrac accused, turning to retch again.

“You were the one who-”

“I don’t care who started it but I am going to finish it.”

Everyone turned to look at Jehan, who had walked in and did not look at all impressed, striding over to Bahorel and reaching up to yank his ear, forcing Bahorel to double over and curse, and promptly used the same technique on Courfeyrac, who had now stopped vomiting and was instead looking very sheepish. Both men complained and whined as Jehan twisted their ears.

“Now, you both deserve everything you get for being such stupid idiots and making silly bets.” Jehan admonished. “You will not be getting sympathy from anyone. Both of you go wash your mouths out and stop complaining; and you’ll be cleaning up the sink, too.”

Neither Courfeyrac nor Bahorel tried to retort, murmuring a soft “Yes, Jehan” before they were released and shuffled off to do as they were told, lips sealed and heads bowed. Jehan shook his head after them and turned to Grantaire, who had been laughing at Courfeyrac and Bahorel’s plight from his forgotten corner.

“You need to stop encouraging them.” Jehan scolded him, and then walked off. Grantaire grinned and stayed sat at his place, swigging from his bottle. Eventually, Courfeyrac and Bahorel returned, no doubt to clean the sink, and when they both caught Grantaire’s smirk, they all dissolved into peals of laughter.


End file.
